Snow Days of Long Ago
by Darth Squishy
Summary: A short, sweet one-shot depicting a scene from Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's childhood.


Title: snow days of long ago

Summary: a short sweet one shot of sesshie and inu when they were younger…. Pretty sweet if you ask me. ((: please review! I love reviewers! Arigato!

Credits: thanks to minami akurei for helping me edit the story! Thanks lots! Youre a great friend! Yay you! ((:

The land outside the great inu castle was covered with snow and the white stuff continued to fall unceasingly. Out in that mess, a young inu hanyou frisked around happily as an older inu taiyoukai watched over him. They were half brothers, sharing the same father but having different mothers. Still, they were almost inseparable.

"nii-chan!" the younger cried to his older brother.

Sesshoumaru, the elder, walked to his younger sibling and squatted my his side. "yes, inuyasha?"

"whats this?" inuyasha asked.

"its snow." He replied. At inuyasha's puzzled look, he went on to explain, "frozen water." Yet the hanyou still seemed stumped by it. Sighing, sesshoumaru said with as much patience as he could muster, "maybe this will help you understand." He then gathered a handful of snow, stood up, and flung it at inuyasha.

The ball of snow struck the young hanyou in the face. Stunned, he sat down on the snow and cried.

_Kuso…._ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked down at his otouto. He then knelt by inuyasha again and carefully looked him over to ensure that he wasn't hurt. Gathering the hanyou into his arms, he hugged him. " gomen, otouto."

The next sequence of events happened in a flash. Cold and wet slithered down sesshoumaru's haori and sly laughter erupted from inuyasha. The hanyou was soon shoveling snow down his nii-chan's back.

"I think I understand snow now, sesshou-nii-chan" inuyasha laughed.

"this means war!" sesshoumaru declared.

A mini snow war fight ensued. About an hour later, both brothers plopped themselves onto the snow, next to each other, lying down and gazing at the clear blue skies that were only obstructed by a few scarce streamers of whitish-grey looking clouds.

"nii-chan, I don't ever want things to change. I want us to always be together." Inuyasha said.

"of course, otouto. I'll always watch over you." Sesshoumaru assured him.

Inuyasha then began flailing his arms and legs wildly. "look, nii-chan! Snow youkai!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll show you snow youkai." Then, the great prince of the western lands flopped down on the snow and demonstrated to inuyasha how to make a snow youkai.

"oh cool!" inuyasha smiled and tried his best to imitate his older brother.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his eager otouto. "go…play or something." He told inuyasha before leaping up into one of the leafless branches of a nearby tree.

Inuyasha nodded and frisked off, making a great racket as he went. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. _Pups…_

Time passed and sesshoumaru began to feel a little sleepy. Time to go find that inuyasha. Considering the noise he made it wouldn't be to hard to… wait. The air was silent and still. No noise could be heard from inuyasha. Strange…

A sudden jolt of panic gripped sesshoumaru. Was inuyasha safe? He jumped down from the tree and hurried off in the general direction of inuyasha's scent.

He discovered the hanyou struggling an a pond of halfway frozen over water. Inuyasha's muscles were growing numb due to the cold and it was practically all he could do to keep his head above the water. Around the pond was a group of ninjen, laughing at the half drowned hanyou, and making matters worse by throwing sticks and stones at him.

"nii…chan…" inuyasha gasped.

Sesshoumaru, upon hearing his otouto call for him, stripped off his armour and leapt into the water to save him. The freezing cold of the water was bitting onto sesshoumaru's skin but he ignored it and concentrated on getting to inuyasha. As soon as he did, he pulled the hanyou ashore and gently wrapped his mokomoko-sama around him to keep him warm. He then picked inuyasha up and hugged him to his chest.

The snickering from the ninjen did not stop and it infuriated the future lord of the western lands. He turned to the, furious.

"do you know who this hanyou is?" he demanded.

The laughing ceased immediately as the ninjen saw how angry the taiyoukai was. "h…he's just a hanyou…" one of them stammered.

"my otouto is not 'just a hanyou'" sesshoumaru growled.

"y..your otouto, lord sesshoumaru?" they were beginning to tremble.

"affirmative. This is the future prince of the western lands. If my father were to hear of this, the penalty will be your lives." Sesshoumaru said.

"please spare us! We did not know!" they were on their knees then.

"hn. Pathetic." Sesshoumaru called forth his light whip and dispensed with the humans with a single flick of his wrist.

"sesshou-nii-chan…" inuyasha's voice was barely a whisper. Looking down, sesshoumaru realized that his brother was crting. "nii-chan… I was scared…I thought you wouldn't come for me."

"shh…otouto…" sesshoumaru soothed him. "I'll always be there for you."

Then, in that manner, both wrapped in sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama, the elder carried the younger back to the castle, his armor forgotten.

"I love you, nii-chan….arigato…for saving me." Inuyasha yawned sleepily.

Sesshoumaru smiled fondly at his younger brother. " I love you too…otouto."

back to now…

Sesshoumaru stared up at the starry night sky. Earlier on that day, he had fought with inuyasha, undoubtedly injuring him severely. A while back, inuyasha had hacked off his left arm with the tetsusaiga.

For some reason, they were now enemies, yet that memory of inuyasha's first day out in the snow had popped into his mind. They used to be so close…

What had happened?

..:end:..

Ok! I had this idea really long ago and I have finally gotten around to typing it out! I read somewhere that sessho's fluffy is called mokomoko-sama. Dunno. Anyways, here are some translations:

Otouto- little brother

Nii-chan- older brother

Inu- dog

Ninjen- human

Arigato- thank you

Taiyoukai- higher level of youkai

Youkai- roughly translated to demon.


End file.
